Coffee Stunts Your Growth
by MagentaMaxy
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the top super model in the world, Blaine Anderson is going to give him a run for his money. Hate!Klaine Model!Klaine, based on Fashion Night Out.


**Alright so as we all know by now Fashion Night Out was just dripping with eye sex. Darren in that suit, oh goodness. I was fanning myself. So this sparked from it. Hate sex. Should be coming in two parts, here is part one. Hope you like it. Also, if there are mistakes please forgive me most of this was typed on my phone and I don't have the willpower to correct it. I could always use a beta if someone wants to volunteer.**

**I don't own Glee or anything, if I did I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel is -as far as the fashion industry is concerned- the man. He's tall, slim, with slight muscle definition. The pale haunting hue of his skin is only enhanced by his eyes, they're a blend of blue and grey and they're enchanting to all that see them. The 23 year old has been the star of more fashion shows than his manager cares to count, but loves to boast about. Even in the most conservative of homes his name is legend. Not a single person can deny his beauty or talent.<p>

But Blaine Anderson is determined to give him a run for his money.

The ambitious 21 year old is fresh on the scene. He's young, hairy, wild, and worst of all short. Many casting calls were ended abruptly as he walked in the door. Less than 6 feet tall was a problem, 4 inches shorter was a disaster. Though some gave him a chance, probably because he was down right charming. His smile that could go from quirky to sly to suave. His hazel eyes that showed his every emotion. The too thick eyebrows, too dark chest hair, too curly mop on his head. He was just too much. Which is what attracted people to him.

The man was just smooth enough to make it into a Vogue fashion show - the show of the year. It showcased both men's and women's wear. Blaine and Kurt were casted along with many other stars and new comers. Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pearce were stars, just as Mr. Hummel was. They had been on shoots and done walks together in the past. Artie Abrahams and Lauren Zises were new, much like Blaine. Lauren was a bigger girl than most models, much bigger than most. This made her a stark contrast to the rest of the group, though she had an aura of power and energy that was unmistakable. Altogether the Vogue group was a blend of raw talent and expertise.

* * *

><p>Backstage was hectic as always, Kurt was looking into his mirror, make-up done perfectly. However, not much graced his skin. The faintest hint of eye liner and mascara, no foundation or blush was needed because his complexion was already flawless. Quinn and Brittany sat on either side of him, touching up their own make-up as well. Kurt admired the two girls for a moment, not long enough to let them catch his approval. Approval from him was a gift as far as they were concerned; he wasn't one to give such gifts. Even if they were stunning he wouldn't give hem the satisfaction. As Quinn met Kurt's eyes she flashed a hopeful smile, he turned his nose up at her and looked away.<p>

A long time ago he learned that people weren't going to give you what you want if you're nice. They're going to take advantage of you no matter what happens. So Kurt took it upon himself to rise above it. He's flirt when he needed, scowl when he needed, curl his lips in a sneer or simply wave them away because he knew what he had to do. No friends, no lovers. Just business and he meant business.

Rising he clapped his hands together, "My make-up is complete. Where is my outfit?" His voice was cruel and controlled, his beauty often broke away in bitchiness.

Soon a blaze of young women and gay men were upon him. Slipping him into the skin tight grey pants, white shirt, and vest. Though he nearly screamed at them as the beret moved a perfect hair out of line. As he dressed he looked across the room eyeing a certain male model peering back. He made a small tsk of concern (How could he possibly have the right to look at me that way?) before glaring at him. Kurt didn't bother with his name, didn't bother with who he was. All that mattered was his performance. Though he had gotten ready so quickly he had nearly 15 minutes with nothing to do except watch everyone else flit around like maniacs.

* * *

><p>Blaine was shaking with nervous energy. He was spending his time making faces in the mirror pursing his lips then making kissy faces and scowls. The boy knew how to have fun at things like this. While he hadn't been to nearly as many shows as his counterparts he was the star it seemed at the ones he was in. People adored him because he'd do any pose no matter the risk, he was a people pleaser.<p>

So as he was getting dressed in his red suit he was happy to do whatever the helpers asked of him. He said thank you, smiled, held still. Even when he was uncomfortable he apologized profusely before re-adjusting his position, making sure he wouldn't bother anything. It made a few people laugh, a few people sent apologetic glances his way knowing his bubbly personality would fade.

Tapping his fingertips on the counter he leaned over to whisper to Lauren, "I adore your lipstick. It really makes you look adorable." Adorable was kind of his word. He couldn't help it, sometimes better words could be used but he was inclined to say it just because of the way it rolled off of his lips. She smiled at him appreciatively and nodded.

"I know, it looks amazing. I just love gettin' all dolled up and shit. Especially when I know I'll be getting some tonight." She winked at the short man before glancing across the way at Noah Puckerman a well known underwear model. The mohawk boy winked and blew her a kiss.

Blaine had been watching the scene with a little giddy smile on his lips, when something else caught his eye further down the row. Kurt Hummel was getting dressed. His arms were over his head with a shirt running down over his sides. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of the smooth plains of his body. The creamy white skin captivated him and as much as Blaine would've liked to make a good impression on the super model he couldn't stop gawking. As Kurt was fully dressed he sat down peering at his fingers, then up.

When Blaine locked eyes with Kurt all Blaine could do was try to remember how to breathe. Blaine couldn't look away, wouldn't dare to miss any glance the lovely boy might grace him with. He wasn't graced with much because in a matter of seconds Kurt was looking away, seeming disgusted. Blaine looked down blushing gently hoping he didn't bother the man too much.

Blaine was swooning and fangirling all over the place, Kurt was an inspiration. He decided he had to at least introduce himself, they were working together after all.

* * *

><p>A few moments passed and Kurt found himself confronted by a hobbit. The man standing in front of him looked short and a little bit insane with that huge grin. "Can I help you?" Kurt tried to make his voice as bitchy as possible, the sneer never leaving his lips it seemed.<p>

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson, I just wanted to let you know that I love your work and I'm really glad to be working with you." He held out his hand, when Kurt didn't attempt to reach forward he moved it back into his pocket.

"Perhaps you'd like to get some coffee with me after we're done?" Blaine was being sincere and sweet, so filled with hope that he's get to take this glorious man out.

"Haven't you heard? Coffee stunts your growth." Kurt's voice was level though dripping with malice. "Although it seems you've already figured that out."

Blaine's heart dropped as he listened. The tone of voice was just cruel, the words stung. Well, they stung coming from Kurt at least. It wasn't the first time his height had been insulted and it wouldn't be the last.

"There is no reason to be so rude, it's not very gentlemanly of you." Blaine bit his cheek, he wanted to go off on this guy. When at first he was hurt it was slowly turning into anger.

"Well I have every right to say whatever I want. I am Kurt Hummel, I don't need to deal with low life wannabes like you Mr. Anderson." Kurt stared icily into your eyes. "In fact, you should feel rude for thinking you were worthy. Don't you understand that I am above you?"

"God you're an asshole! You seem so beautiful and interesting but really you're just rude and tactless. What a waste of time this was for me. I was just trying to be nice, we are working together your highness. Apparently Vogue feels we're on the same level." Blaine had stepped closer now, inches away from Kurt's body. The close proximity let Kurt see that while Blaine was short, he was broad and that a suit had never looked better.

"American Vogue dear, delusional really. They also seem to think that the rest of these low lives are my status. They should just be lucky my manager couldn't find me something better to do today. Now run along, go chat with the whale over there. I don't want to be bothered by you." Waving his hand dismissively Kurt shooed him away.

Letting out a groan and clenching his fist Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes before shaking his head. He couldn't beat up a fellow model. That wouldn't leave a good impression and he needed only good impressions if he wanted to stay in this career. Turning on his heel he walked back to his side, the show was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood waiting for his turn to strut his stuff. He was all done up in his suit and tie, swaying on his heels. With a few steady breathes he tried to calm down. He was still seething with anger. How Kurt Hummel ended up being such a prick just hit him like a train. He always seemed so good and wholesome, but he must have just been a good actor. Blaine just wanted to out shine him, show all of the potential clients that he was better than their golden boy. Blaine would be genuine and over the top. He's be something fresh.<p>

Right before he stepped out onto the catwalk a designer ripped his tie off, tossing it to the side with a smile. Blaine looked shocked but nodded knowing that the designer always knew what they were talking about. If they didn't want him to wear the tie, there would be no tie in sight. The music shifted to a slower beat as he stepped on the runway. His face expressionless though his eyes sparkling. His body moved fluidly, gracefully down the walk with energy building around him. He was in complete control, no one could look away. He half wanted to wink at the audience but instead chose to run his hands through his hair. It was more bold than most would do, not a simple jutted lip and cocked hip.

Making his way towards backstage he kept his pace controlled. Still dominating the room, the electricity pulsing through his veins. Though if he thought he felt the electricity before he was being electrocuted as he locked eyes with Kurt for the second time that night. The man had a small smile on his lips, his eyes bright and full of emotion. It was the acting that came with the experience, the look that Blaine had longed for in all those magazines. As he walked Kurt kept his controlled smile, letting his eyes shift to the front of him staring into a camera. As he walked he almost had a slight jump, like any moment he could fly if he wanted to.

Blaine knew it was unprofessional but he couldn't help but turn to watch Kurt go. Eyes scanning every inch of his body from the red hat on his head to the designer shoes on his feet. It made him sick to think about how attractive this man was, how cruel he was. Letting his eyes linger, now walking backwards, Blaine felt a stir of lust inside of him.

With the light of the stage behind him Blaine felt numerous hands begin to strip him of his suit jacket. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone while a bow tie was laid loosely around his neck not bothering to be tied. His hair was then fluffed, fingers running through the curls to give him the appearance that he just had really good sex. Blush was added to his cheeks and he was pushed out again, he knew what he needed to portray: sex appeal.

His movements were impossibly more fluid, his eyes were dark with lust and he was flush with desire. The clothes, the hands, and most of all seeing Kurt had swept him up and made him put on this show. He was performing for all of these people. Even the tight pants showed his slight erection just the static in the air.

Turning around after a traditional pose and a longing look Blaine tried to calm down. When Kurt stepped on the catwalk his attempts at remaining cool were diminished. Blaine felt his cock jump as he took in Kurt's appearance, the jacket was replaced by a black satin shirt that revealed one shoulder. One shoulder and a creamy expanse of skin along his chest. The beret was forgotten and his hair also had the hint of sex. The coiffed perfection was now a mess standing up in strange directions, the blush of his cheeks was swept down along his chest and Blaine just wanted to taste him.

As they met on the catwalk Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, letting his breath soak along Kurt's exposed neck as he whispered huskily, "Don't you want me baby?" The gasp that Kurt let out was heard around the room. When Blaine pulled away and stalked off, still blown out with lust Kurt steadied himself. Everyone was staring at his face, judging his reaction to Blaine's obvious fascination. All Kurt could do was hold a hand up to his cheek to steady himself at the end of the catwalk and let out a breathy giggle. The crowd chuckled slightly as he turned still swaying his hips, still playing the game.


End file.
